justifiedfandomcom-20200215-history
Nick Mooney
Nick Mooney is a recurring character in the FX series Justified. Mooney is a deputy of Harlan, who worked for the former Sheriff Tillman Napier, and the former Chief of Police Doyle Bennett, who Nick secretly wanted to replace. Mooney is portrayed by guest star William Gregory Lee. Biography Background Nick is currently a Deputy Sheriff in Harlan County and has previously worked under Sheriff Tillman Napier and Bennett Chief of Police Doyle Bennett. Season 2 In "The Spoil", Nick is seen pulling over Boyd Crowder on the orders of his boss Doyle. He asks for Boyd's license and registration and while he gets it Boyd asks why they pulled him over and tell him it was for a broken taillight. His partner then smashes Boyd's left taillight and arrest him for not having a proper driver license and they confiscate all his property, including a deed transferring ownership of Reggie Eames. In "Full Commitment", Nick makes a brief appearance by Doyle's side as Raylan questions him about the hit on his and Winona's lives. In "Bloody Harlan", Nick is betraying the Bennetts by offering to help Boyd with his war against them. When asked why, Nick states that he felt betrayed by the Bennetts when they took all their land and sold it to Black Pike and wanted revenge. Boyd observed that another reason he was doing this is so he could pave the way for him to become the next chief of police after Doyle was gone. Later on Boyd calls him and tells him to find Dickie. He then shows up at the Bennett's safehouse where Doyle tells the others about Loretta and when Mags tells Dickie to find Loretta. Nick soon tells Boyd where he can find Dickie soon afterwards. Season 3 In "The Man Behind The Curtain", Nick is one of the officers present whenever Napier promptly closes down Johnny Crowder's bar. Boyd Crowder questions him, wondering why he was not the next in line to become chief of police after Doyle's death. Nick tells him that Napier is his boss and he will do as he says and that he doesn't see anyone else paying any better. Boyd then offers to help Nick, but Nick says that he isn't fishing for a bribe, but Boyd tells him that if business goes slow, he knows where to find him. In "Watching the Detectives", he is arresting Boyd for allegedly setting a car bomb under Sheriff Napier's car. After they get back to the station they wait for the local media to show up and Nick tells Napier that they are there. He tries to get out but Napier stops him because the cameras are not on yet. After the cameras are on Nick perp walks Boyd while Napier grandstands for the campaign. In "Guy Walks Into a Bar", he is caught along with Deputy Ethan Bishop by Shelby as they are attempting to plant drugs in Shelby's truck. Shelby forces the two men to leave at gunpoint, saying that he has been diagnosed with liver cancer and has no problem bringing two police officers down with him if he has to. Shelby also offers the men a position on his staff if he wins. Nick tells Shelby that he knows he is working for Boyd Crowder, and Bishop takes the drugs out of Shelby's truck as he goes to leave. Season 4 In "Foot Chase", Raylan Givens sees Nick at Josiah Cairn's house. Nick wonders what the Marshals would want with Josiah, and brings up his knowledge of Raylan visiting his home in the middle of the night. Raylan tells him that Josiah has information on a fugitive, and sarcastically tells him Jimmy Hoffa when Nick asks who. Relationships *Doyle Bennett: Former boss, deceased *Tillman Napier: Former boss *Shelby Parlow: Current boss *Ethan Bishop: Co-worker Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 2 antagonists Category:Season 3 antagonists